


A Knight who Won't Stop Eating

by trextyrano



Series: The Young Knight's Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trextyrano/pseuds/trextyrano
Summary: A short story that came out of nowhere of my mind.
Series: The Young Knight's Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839232
Kudos: 16
Collections: Stuffing





	A Knight who Won't Stop Eating

Once upon a time, there was a young boy. He lived with his parents and his younger brother.  
Most of his family member are normal villagers, who did an usual jobs as every villagers do.  
Unlike his family, the young boy want to be a great knight of the kingdom. His family won't believe that he’ll be a great knight.  
So he goes to an academy where he’ll be trained to be a knight. Everyday he trained to achieved his dream.  
After all of his trainings, the young boy is now become the young knight. The now Young Knight decided to pay a visit to his family.  
However, instead of praised his achievement, his parents are in disgrace. They said that he didn’t follow what his parents want him to be, even compared him to his brother who far younger than him. They even said that his brother was more mature than him and way more better than him.  
The Young Knight feel dissapointed by what his parents said.  
He walks away from his parent’s house, trying to not crying even he felt heartbroken.  
He later stopped by at a local bakery. come inside and sittng there, feeling sorrowed at how his parents doesn’t let him pick a choice for himself, thinking that all of his trainings are now wasted.  
The man who was the owner of the bakery, noticed the Young Knight and approached him, trying to talk with him.  
“Excuse me, Sir? Are you alright?”  
“Nah, I’m fine,” the Young Knight answered as he tried to hide his feeling.  
“You’re not fine. I can see that you looks so sad. I’m sure you had a problem.”  
“I… I’ve been trained Hard to became a knight. I want to show my parents if I can be whatever I want to be. I tried impressed them, but they're not impressed by my choice and how I got my achievement. They said that I didn’t do what my parents want and they don’t liked it when I picked my choice. They always compared me to other children, even to my younger brother, who are being more mature than me for his age.” said the Young Knight as he began to cry, he can’t hold his feeling anymore.  
“Now all of my trainings are all completely wasted,” the Young Knight sobbed.  
The man patted on his shoulder. “There, there. It’s alright. How about I give you a cake. It might be help you feel better soon.”  
The Young Knight nodded as he wiped his tears. The man later bring him a decadent cake, and leave it on his table, along with a smaller plate and a fork. The Young Knight started to cut the first slice and put it on smaller plate. He don’t forget to nod as his way to thanked the man for giving him the cake.  
He began to eat the slice of the cake. The taste of the cake slowly make him feel better, as the custard cloys in his palate.  
Feeling that he started to feel better, he started to cut the second slice, and then the third slice once he done with the second slice.  
Four slices has gone and now he started to eat the fifth slice. He didn’t noticed about how every slices started to affected his waistline. The more he eat, the more his tummy grow wider.  
As he was about to eat the seventh slice, he started to feeling that his clothes getting tighter, but he didn’t mind it. He keep eating the cake until only two slices left.  
The Young Knight started to groan as he rubbed to the full roundness of his belly. His breath become heavier and its getting hard for him to swallow more. But he still don't want to stop. He won’t stop eating until the rest of the cake are already inside him.  
He puts the last two slices together on his own plate and began to eat them.  
He dutifully open his mouth, putting every bites of the cake into his mouth, his throat working to get it down. He can feel his stomach getting wider for every morsel, but he didn’t mind it.  
Instead, he placed his free hand against his belly, feeling the strained clothes as it tried to contained his girth.  
He gasp after he swallow the last bite of the cake. He leaned in against his chair, his cheeks are flushed and his belly hot from the strain. He is now placed both of his hands against his rounded belly, rubbing it as he groans.  
Since then, everytime the Young Knight feels depressed or lonely, he always come for a cake and eat it all by himself, letting his belly become full and satiated. He didn’t mind if he’s stuffing himself with every cakes he ate as long as it could made him feels better.


End file.
